Best Of Me
by donnaughty
Summary: Harry ngambek hanya karena Draco tidak memberinya ciuman perpisahan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco ya supaya kekasihnya yang sedang sakit itu ga ngambek lagi? Slash Drarry. DLDR!


Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K Rowling and Best Of Me by Daniel Powter

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, a lil bit OOC, AU  
**

**.  
**

**#  
**

**.  
**

**BEST OF ME  
**

_"I was made the wrong way_

_Won't you do me the right way?_

_Where you gonna be tonight _

_'Cause I won't stay too long?"_

Sebuah lagu terdengar melantun dengan merdu dari arah sebuah danau yang tidak begitu ramai. Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang menikmati indahnya hari ini. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata bulat bersender di sebuah pohon rindang, sedangkan seorang pemuda lagi dengan surai pirang platina terlihat dengan posisi tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan pemuda satunya lagi, membaca buku dengan memperlihatkan mimik datar.

Lantunan lagu itu terus terdengar dari bibir sang pemuda berambut hitam, Harry Potter. Matanya tertutup, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang ada di sekitarnya. Tangannya terus membelai helaian rambut pirang platina milik pemuda yang masih nyaman berada di pangkuannya, Draco Malfoy.

Siang ini matahari bersinar tidak begitu terik. Mungkin disebabkan oleh banyaknya awan yang hadir mencoba menghalangi jatuhnya sinar matahari ke bumi. Indahnya hari ini ditambah dengan semilir angin yang bertiup dengan sejuk, membuat orang-orang merasa sayang untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya di dalam rumah saja, apalagi hari ini adalah akhir minggu, waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai.

"Ayolah, Draco, kau harus ikut bernyanyi bersamaku," bujuk si pemuda berkacamata bulat itu yang ternyata sudah membuka matanya, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan kilau emeraldnya yang bersinar memohon.

Draco yang mendengar permohonan kekasihnya itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya, berbalik menatapnya dengan kilau kelabu miliknya dan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang kau nyanyikan. Lagipula aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Tidak usah berbohong, Draco, aku tahu kalau kau tahu lagu ini."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

Pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa cuaca di sekitar mereka sudah berganti. Matahari yang tadinya dikelilingi oleh awan putih, kini berganti dengan hadirnya awan hitam yang bahkan jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada awan putih tadi. Angin yang berhembus pun semakin kencang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, titik-titik air pun turun membasahi bumi.

"Oh sial," rutuk si pemuda pirang platina itu sambil segera berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan pemuda di sampingnya untuk segera berdiri juga.

"Pakai jaketmu," perintah Draco sambil memayungi kepalanya dan kepala Harry menggunakan jaketnya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Draco?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Ck. Hujannya deras sekali."

"Bagaimana ini, Draco? Bagaimana cara kita pulang?" tanya Harry sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang turun dengan ganasnya.

Bunyi petir bersambaran, membuat pemuda berambut hitam merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kekasih disampingnya yang tubuhnya berukuran lebih besar, mencari sedikit kehangatan dari jarak mereka yang berkurang. Draco yang merasakan pergerakan tubuh Harry, mengerti dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Harry, berbagi kehangatan.

"Kita tunggu sampai hujannya berkurang, lalu kita berlari ke rumahmu," putus Draco.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tidak mungkin juga kita menembus hujan selebat ini," jawab Harry, memandangi hujan yang masih turun di hadapannya.

Harry kembali bersenandung kecil untuk mengurangi dingin yang mengelilinginya. Walaupun Draco sudah merangkulnya, namun dingin yang menyertai hujan yang turun terasa mulai menusuk. Draco yang merasakan tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya mulai menggigil, merapatkan tubuhnya dan mempererat rangkulannya.

"Tahan sebentar, Harry, hujannya sudah mulai berkurang."

Harry yang benar-benar kedinginan dan merasa kalau rangkulan Draco tidak mampu mengurangi dingin yang dirasakannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih pinggang Draco dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh?" Draco yang kaget dengan gerakan mendadak Harry, hanya mampu menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Draco? Dingin sekali," mohon Harry.

Senyum lembut muncul di wajah aristokrat pemuda dengan surai pirang platina itu, mengusap-usapkan tangannya di lengan kekasihnya, mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" bisik Draco saat hujan di hadapannya akhirnya turun menjadi gerimis.

Anggukan kecil dari sang kekasih menjadi komando bagi Draco untuk mulai melangkah dari pohon yang selama hujan menjadi tempat mereka berteduh. Dirangkulnya pundak Harry, merapatkan diri agar jaketnya cukup untuk menutupi kepala mereka.

Dengan berlari kecil mereka bergegas menuju rumah Harry yang letaknya beberapa menit dari danau yang mereka datangi. Namun di tengah perjalanan, hujan kembali turun dengan deras, membuat kedua pemuda itu meningkatkan kecepatan berlari mereka.

Ketika hampir sampai di rumah Harry, tiba-tiba Draco merasakan tubuh Harry merosot dari rangkulannya, dan terjatuh ke tanah yang dipenuhi genangan air.

"Harry! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco panik saat melihat kekasihnya dalam posisi berlutut di tanah. Kepala dan badannya sudah hampir seluruhnya basah karena terkena air hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Draco melihat pundak Harry yang bergetar, semakin cemas dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Harry!" panggil Draco lagi sambil menutupi kepala Harry dengan jaketnya. Diraihnya dagu pemuda dihadapannya itu dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Namun...

"Buahhahahahahaha.."

Draco mengernyitkan alisnya saat dilihatnya kekasihnya itu malah tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Harry?"

"Hahaha a-aku m-m-merasa lucu karena bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh seperti ini.. Hahahaha.."

"Dasar bodoh. Ayo berdiri, kita harus cepat-cepat sampai, atau kau akan sakit karena kedinginan," perintah Draco dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya akibat mendengar alasan mengapa Harry tertawa.

.

"Mom, aku pulang!" teriak Harry saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau segera mandi dengan air hangat, lalu minum coklat hangat juga, bajumu basah kuyup seperti itu, aku tidak mau kau jadi sakit," perintah Draco. "Aku langsung pulang saja," lanjut Draco lagi sambil bersiap-siap melindungi kepalanya dengan jaketnya lagi dan menuju mobilnya di luar pagar rumah Harry. Namun saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Harry, dipalingkannya wajahnya untuk memandang kekasihnya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika mendapati wajah cemberut pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakannya yang kini basah.

"Berhenti memasang tampang jelek seperti itu. Aku pulang sekarang dan kau segera istirahat," ujar Draco sambil mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung keluar dan menuju mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Harry masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan kesal sekaligus kedinginan.

.

.

Sudah dari semalam Draco mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya, namun tidak pernah ada jawaban. Dia ingin menjemput kekasihnya itu untuk pergi ke kantor bersama, namun tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak di kantornya yang mengharuskan dia berangkat jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha mengetahui kabar Harry dari ponsel, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Apalagi sekarang dia baru tahu kalau Harry tidak masuk kantor, perasaan cemas dan khawatir tiba-tiba muncul.

Putus asa karena Harry tidak juga menjawab panggilan di ponselnya, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menelpon kediaman keluarga Potter.

.

"Ck." Hanya decakan kesal yang terdengar dari bibir pemuda dengan surai pirang itu saat selesai berbicara melalui telepon dengan ibunda kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang agar dia segera mandi air hangat dan mengganti bajunya kemarin, tapi kenapa dia malah keluar lagi dan berhujan-hujanan untuk melihatku pulang?" bisik pemuda itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Penjelasan dari Lily Potter alias ibunda dari Harry Potter tadi membuatnya sedikit kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan kekasihnya. Lily memberitahunya kalau Harry terkena demam akibat kemarin tidak langsung menuruti kata-kata Draco dan malah kembali berhujan-hujanan selama setengah jam. Lily juga mengatakan kalau Harry tidak mau mengangkat panggilan darinya karena dia merasa kesal dengan Draco yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Draco ingin segera menjenguk kekasihnya itu, tapi sayang seribu sayang, pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk di hadapannya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap agar kekesalan Harry pada dirinya tidak bertambah besar karena dia tidak menengoknya dengan segera.

.

Ting tong.

Bel di rumah keluarga Potter berbunyi beberapa kali di hari yang mulai beranjak malam ini. Sang nyonya pemilik rumah pun bergegas membukakan pintu, melihat siapakah tamu yang datang.

"Oh. Ternyata kau, Draco. Ayo masuk," sapa Lily begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Terima kasih, Mom. Maaf aku baru sempat datang. Bagaimana keadaannya?" balas Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedikit demam dan flu. Tapi aku rasa Harry masih sedikit ngambek. Kau harus segera menemuinya sebelum dia benar-benar marah padamu," jawab Lily, menggoda kekasih anak kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke kamarnya," putus Draco sambil beranjak menuju kamar Harry.

Ketika hendak menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Draco dihadang oleh sebuah makhluk berkaki empat dan berbulu coklat.

"Hey, Jade, mau ikut menemaniku bertemu Harry? Ah. Mungkin kau juga bisa menjadi penyanyi latarku. Ayo," ajak Draco sambil menggaruk leher makhluk yang ternyata adalah anjing jenis labrador milik keluarga Potter dan kemudian menarik kalung di leher Jade, sang anjing, agar mengikutinya ke kamar Harry di lantai 2.

"Nah, sekarang tolong kau bantu aku membuka pintu, ok?" pinta Draco saat sampai di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya.

Ketika Jade, si anjing, mendorong perlahan pintu kamar tuan muda kesayangannya, Draco pun bersiap-siap dengan gitar yang daritadi tersampir di punggungnya. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, Draco pun masuk dan...

"_Maybe you're the light for me _

_When you talk to me it strikes me _

_Won't somebody help me_

_'Cause I don't feel too strong?_

_Was it something that I said, was it something that I did _

_Or the combination of both that did me end?_

_You know I'm hoping you'll sing along _

_Though it's not your favorite song_

_Don't wanna be the wind There's nothing left to say_

_You know that some of us spin again _

_And when you do you need a friend _

_Don't wanna be the wind There's nothing left for me_

_And I hate the thought of finally being erased _

_Baby that's the best of me_"

Harry hanya mampu melebarkan matanya dan terpana menyaksikan kedatangan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba sambil memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Harry merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya naik ke atas, menyebabkan wajahnya seketika merona begitu merah.

"Jadi bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Draco dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Langkahnya perlahan menuju tempat tidur pemuda dengan rambut berantakan yang paling disayanginya itu. "Apa kau masih marah padaku, hm?"

Harry yang kembali teringat dengan rasa kesalnya kemarin, langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tentu saja aku masih marah. Kau seenaknya saja pergi, padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu!" bentak Harry.

"Oh ya? Kau mau mengatakan apa?" goda Draco.

"Aku sudah lupa," jawab Harry sambil membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Mm kalau begitu aku saja yang mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," bisik Draco ke telinga Harry saat dia sudah duduk di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur, merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia," bisik Draco lagi, kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi kekasihnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Harry menatap kilau kelabu di sampingnya, mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya, dan kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk memeluk Draco. "I love you too, Draco. Maafkan atas sikap kekanak-kanakanku," bisik Harry, menyamankan kepalanya di belahan leher kekasihnya, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma khas sang kekasih.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu, _Dear_," balas Draco, mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Huh."

Hanya suara lenguhan yang keluar dari Harry, membuat Draco tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah benda coklat berbulu loncat ke pangkuan Draco dan Harry, meminta perhatian sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berbaikan itu.

"Hey Jade, terima kasih ya sudah mengiringiku bernyanyi. Anjing pintar," puji Draco, menggaruk pelan kepala si anjing.

"Terima kasih sudah mengiburku, Jade pintar," ujar Harry, membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus di punggung anjingnya.

"Oh iya, lain kali jika kita hujan-hujanan seperti kemarin, aku takkan memelukmu lagi, aku takut nanti kau akan jatuh seperti kemarin karena kau begitu menikmati pelukanku," goda Draco. Sedangkan yang digoda kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit perut pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ouch," protes Draco sambil tertawa, mendekap Harry lebih erat dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk lagunya, Draco," bisik Harry.

"_You're the best of me_, Harry," balas Draco, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu disukainya saat bersama kekasihnya.

- THE BEST –

D/N

Heyaa. Satu lagi fic gaje dariku XDD

Iseng bikin fic ini sesuai tema Hujan dan Ciuman Manis yang ga masup 3 besar :D eh tapi sesuai ga sih? Eheheheh

Okeh. Happy reading and please kindly leave your review yooo..

-DTK-


End file.
